My first kiss
by mandyd
Summary: Ele não gostaria que tivesse sido assim. Mas foi.


**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei. Axel/Zexion é estranho. Mas eu gosto. AHUHAUAHUHUAHUA não posso evitar. Espero que gostem, de qualquer jeito.

**Summary**: Ele não gostaria que tivesse sido assim. Mas foi. YAOI

**Disclaimer: **Nada de KH me pertence e eu não obtive lucros com essa fanfic. A música usada pertence ao 3OH!3 e qualquer outra pessoa que possuas seus direitos, não a mim.

** My first kiss**

* * *

**____****My first kiss went a little like this (Meu primeiro beijo foi mais ou menos assim)**  
_**And twist (E vire)**_  
_**And twist (E vire)**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**____****  
**

Axel não queria beijar Zexion.

De verdade.

Zexion não era lá o tipo de Axel.

Não era baixo o suficiente. Não era loiro o suficiente. Nem burro o suficiente. Se lembrava das coisas com muita facilidade. Memorizava tudo. Sempre sabia o que fazer. Não gostava de _sea-salt ice cream_. Não gostava de assistir o pôr do sol na torre do relógio. Zexion lia demais, falava de menos. Sua franja nunca saía do lugar. Axel não considerava Zexion a companhia ideal. Mas mesmo assim, Axel o beijou.

Zexion também não ia muito com a cara de Axel.

Axel era alto demais. Seu cabelo era vermelho demais. Espetado demais. Comprido demais. Ele usava sapatos de bico fino. Uma pessoa precisa ser ligada demais na aparência para usar sapatos de bico fino que esmagam todos os dedos do pé durante todos os dias do ano. Consequentemente, Axel era fútil demais. Infantil demais. Tomava sorvete demais. Passava muito tempo naquela maldita torre do relógio assistindo o pôr do sol. Falava demais, lia de menos. Se Zexion tivesse que escolher qualquer membro da Organização para passar 24 horas trancado num quarto, provavelmente Axel não estaria em suas primeiras opções. Mas, ainda assim, foi com Axel que Zexion deu seu primeiro beijo.

Ele não gostaria que tivesse sido assim.

Mas foi.

Axel adentrava a grey area que, estranhamente, estava vazia em uma plena manhã de segunda feira. Vazia, exceto pelo garoto baixo com a franja comprida que tentava, em vão, pegar as páginas de seu livro que caíam no chão como a água despenca de uma cachoeira.

- Droga! - Murmurava Zexion. - Eu vou matar Demyx. MATAR.

_Talvez isso não acontecesse se você não lesse tanto assim, _pensou Axel. Ele não pode evitar o riso. Soltou uma risada baixa. Mas não baixa o suficiente. Zexion virou-se lentamente para observar quem mais havia se juntado a ele e a sua humilhante e incessante busca pelas páginas caídas de seu livro. _Ótimo_, pensou. _Nada melhor do que o cara que vive a base de sorvete de sal para tirar uma com a minha cara numa hora dessas. _Zexion suspirou. Ajeitou sua franja. E continuou tentando recuperar as páginas de seu livro. Mesmo que isso significasse que perderia o jantar desta noite.

- Talvez - Disse Axel aproximando-se em passos curtos, com seu sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto. - Você devesse tentar fechar o livro. Assim as páginas parariam de cair. - Axel pegou o livro da mão do garoto e o fechou. _Preciso lembrar de parabenizar Demyx por essa. Genial._ Axel fez uma nota mental.

- Obrigado. - Agradeceu Zexion, a contragosto. Abaixou-se para recolher as páginas caídas. Algumas já continham marcas de solados de sapato, outras estavam amassadas e algumas começavam a rasgar. _Eu já disse que vou matar Demyx? Pois é, eu realmente vou, _Zexion reforçou em seu pensamento.

Axel abaixou-se ao lado de Zexion para ajudá-lo a pegar as folhas. Em seu juízo perfeito não faria isso. Não sabia ao certo porque fizera. Começou a recolher as folhas. Abriu os braços juntando várias páginas de uma só vez, arrastando-as pelo chão.

- Assim você vai estragá-las. - Disse Zexion puxando as páginas da mão da Axel. Mas Axel as segurava com força.

- Eu estou tentando ajudar. - Axel fitou Zexion, incrédulo. - Estou te AJUDANDO a pegar as malditas folhas. Deu pra perceber? - Axel balançou as mãos na altura do rosto.

- E eu estou dizendo que desse jeito você vai estragá-las. - Zexion tentou novamente puxar as folhas da mão de Axel. - Mais ainda. Me dê. - Puxou-as mais uma vez. - Eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

- Será que você não pode ao menos me deixar ajudar a pegar umas folhas idiotas? - Axel elevou o tom de voz. _São só folhas._

- Não são idiotas. - Zexion insistia em tentar puxar as folhas da mão de Axel. - E mesmo se fossem, são minhas folhas idiotas. Me devolva.

- Não vou devolver! Eu disse que vou ajudar - Axel levantou o rosto olhando para Zexion friamente. - E vou ajudar! Ponto final. - E recomeçou a juntar as folhas.

- Eu não pedi a sua ajuda. - Revirou os olhos.

- Você poderia ser um pouco mais agradecido. Se não fosse por mim, seu livro inútil ainda estaria jorrando páginas por toda grey area.

- Eu estava indo muito bem - Começou Zexion - Antes de você aparecer. Eu poderia ter conseguido sozinho. - _Se não fosse por mim, humpf. Quem ele pensa que é? _

Axel levantou as sobrancelhas. Zexion não parecia muito feliz com a situação. Axel parecia estar levando realmente a sério o fato de querer ajudá-lo a pegar as folhas caídas. Zexion segurou os braços de Axel inutilmente.

- Me dá! São minhas folhas! Meu livro! E eu não preciso da sua ajuda imprestável! - Gritou Zexion.

- Eu. Disse. Que. Vou. Te. Ajudar. A. Recolher. As. Folhas. - Disse Axel jogando o corpo para trás tentando se livrar das pequenas mãos de Zexion que envolviam seus pulsos. _Droga, você parecia ser mais fraco._

- São minhas! - Gritava Zexion.

- E eu vou te ajudar a pegá-las! - Disse Axel jogando o corpo novamente para trás. Dessa vez com tanta força que, ao invés de Zexion largar seus pulsos, foi jogado para cima dele. Axel rolou para direita. E Zexion foi junto.

- Me solta! - Gritou Axel.

- Devolva minhas folhas! - Gritou Zexion.

- Eu só queria te ajudar a pegá-las! - Axel jogou as folhas para o alto, espalhando-as novamente por todo o chão. Zexion largou os pulsos dele. Mas ele se agarrou aos pulsos de Zexion. Zexion não se moveu. Axel não entendia o que estava fazendo. E seus lábios tocaram o do garoto estendido no chão, lentamente. Suas mãos largaram os pulsos de Zexion involuntariamente. Porém Zexion também não tentou se desviar daquele beijo. Agora as mãos de Axel tocavam o rosto de Zexion. As de Zexion tocavam o tórax de Axel. _O que diabos estamos fazendo?_ Pensaram em sincronia. Axel não queria parar aquele beijo, mas já perdia a respiração. Zexion mal sabia o que estava fazendo e cada movimento de seu corpo parecia involuntário. Tudo o que sabia era que estava gostando. Seus rostos finalmente se separaram. Axel virou-se mais uma vez saindo de cima de Zexion. Estendeu-se ao lado do mais baixo. Respirou fundo. Zexion fechou os olhos.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_In the back of the car (No banco de trás do carro)_**  
**_On the way to the bar (No caminho para o bar)_**  
**_I got you on my lips (Tenho você em meus lábios)_**  
**_[I got you on my lips]_**  
**_At the foot of the stairs (Ao pé da escada)_**  
**_With my fingers in your hair (Com meus dedos em seus cabelos)_**  
**_Baby, this is it (Baby, é isso)_**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- O que diabos foi isso? - Disse Zexion.

- Eu... E-eu... - Axel gaguejou. - Não sei. - Levantou-se rapidamente, limpando os trajes com as mãos e em seguida estendendo o braço direito para ajudar Zexion a se levantar. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos. Silêncio.

- Bom, acho que vou terminar de pegar essas folhas, então. - Zexion coçou a nuca e corou levemente.

- É. Você devia fazer isso.

- Certo.

- Te vejo por aí. - Zexion ficou observando Axel deixar a grey area com seus passos curtos.

_Quer dizer que beijar era assim?_ Pensou. Queria fazer isso de novo.

Em breve.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**He won't ever get enough (Ele nunca vai se cansar)**_  
_**Once He gets a little touch (Quando der o primeiro toque)**_  
_**If I had it my way, (Se eu fosse fazer isto)**_  
_**You know that I'd make him say (Você sabe o que eu faria ele dizer)**_

* * *

**N/A:**Uma review pra fazer alguém um pouco mais feliz?

**N/A2:** Eu sei que a música original é com "She" e não "He". Eu apenas mudei para dar sentido a fic.


End file.
